Te extraño
by Ryougi
Summary: Tamaki y Haruhi están casados y tienen formada una familia, pero por incidente ahora tienen que estar separados hasta nuevo aviso.  La chica con tristeza, habla con su esposo mediante una videollamada para intentar sentirle cerca.  Tamaharu


**Fandom**: Ouran Koukou Host Club  
**Pairing**: Tamaharu  
**Género**: Romance, ¿Drama?  
**Warning**: Mención de muerte de un personaje  
**Rate**:T

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Bisco Hatori~

**xxx**

Madre que estás en los cielos, ahora que tú puedes verme desde allí arriba… ¿Puedes decirme que imagen tienes de mí?

Yo, tu única hija, Haruhi Fujioka, alcanzó sus sueños para convertirse en la abogada que tanto quería ser. Yo, la misma niña que no hacia distinciones entre géneros, una chica despreocupada por completo de su apariencia y que a costa de sus calificaciones y esfuerzo fue becada para estudiar en el prestigioso instituto de Ouran, el sitio que terminó por cambiarme la vida por completo.

Aquí estoy madre… titulada, con un bello hogar en el extranjero, con una vida llena de dicha en compañía de la persona a la que más amo, mi esposo Tamaki. Resulta difícil imaginarse como es que nosotros terminamos juntos, considerando nuestras personalidades y realidades diferentes, pero… ya ves como son las vueltas de la vida, mírame aquí; sentada frente a una computadora, ansiosa de poder contactarme con él aunque sólo sea por un breve tiempo.

Madre que estás en los cielos, hoy más que contarte mis alegrías como suelo hacerlo, quiero pedirte un inmenso favor: Dale una calurosa bienvenida allí arriba a la abuela de mi senpai…yo desde aquí en Francia no puedo hacer mucho más por él.

"Haruhi, ¿me escuchas?" Resonó en el cuarto la voz que conocía a la perfección.

"Claro que sí." Contesté. "Pero creo que la webcam, debes acomodarla un poco."

"A-Ah sí… déjame arreglarla un segundo."

Esto resultaba ser una gratificante tortura para mí.

Desde que a Tamaki le hubiesen comentado del fallecimiento de su querida abuela, supo que inmediatamente tenía que estar allí en Japón, acompañando a su padre, darle unas palabras de aliento, sostener sobre sus brazos al resto de los Suou. Le necesitaban más que nada. Y por sobretodo, él personalmente también quería darle su último adiós a su abuela, la mujer que le había hecho su juventud un infierno pero que en los últimos años de su vida había abierto tanto su corazón como sus ojos para aceptar como tal a su nieto.

Yo tenía toda la disposición de acompañarle en el viaje, pero ocurrió un pequeño imprevisto que iba más allá de mis deseos de estar con él en aquel momento tan doloroso. Jean , nuestro hijo de tres años, había cogido un resfrío monstruoso que le tenía con constante supervisión y medicamentos. Como madre, no podía llevarle de esa forma a Japón ni tampoco lo iba a dejar a cargo de nadie más aquí en Francia, por lo cual no tuve otra opción más que permanecer aquí y esperar a que nuestro niño mejorase.

"¿Y qué tal ahora?" Dijo mi esposo desde la ventana de Chat que estábamos usando para comunicarnos.

"Si, ahora si te veo mejor." Asentí aliviada.

"Te ves tan hermosa, me gustaría poder estar nuevamente en casa." La voz de mi esposo sonaba deprimente. Según lo que me había contado en nuestra conversación diaria de la noche su padre todavía no lograba ponerse del todo bien frente a la pérdida, Tamaki aún tenía el deber de permanecer allí atado hasta que verdaderamente el director estuviese bien.

"¿Cómo está todo por allá?" Me atreví a preguntar.

"Pues… en general todos estamos muy tranquilos, la abuela estaba en hora de partir. Sólo es papá el problema." Sonrió con lastima. "Por eso, creo que me quedaré aquí hasta que al menos tenga la fuerza suficiente como para ir a trabajar."

"Sólo has lo que sea lo mejor para todos."

"Que me digas eso me hace sentirme un poco mal." Hizo un puchero, a pesar de todo su carácter infantil no cambiaba. Eso era lo que amaba de él. "Ya sabes, los dejé allí en Francia mientras venía para acá y—"

"No te preocupes, era tu responsabilidad." Sonreí. "Además, Jean ha estado mucho mucho mejor en estos días."

"¿¡De verdad?" Gritó alegre. "¿Anda por ahí como para verlo?"

"Claro que sí, sabes lo inquieto que es." Reí. "Dame un segundo." Me bastó con girarme en la silla del escritorio para ver que detrás de mí, en el piso mi hijo jugaba alegremente con unos bloques de madera y por supuesto, el oso de peluche cortesía de su padre, Kuma-chan. "Ven aquí Jean, vamos a saludar a papá." Le llamé y alegre vino caminando hasta mí soltando sus juguetes, menos el oso. Le tomé entre los brazos y lo senté en mi regazo, Jean justo alcanzaba la altura de la mesa para poder estar frente la pantalla de la computadora y ver vía online a su padre.

"Jean, ¿Cómo has estado pequeño?, ¿Te has portado bien con mamá mientras yo estoy con tu abuelito?" Tamaki sonrió con completa dulzura.

"¡Papi!" Llamó Jean poniendo una manita sobre la pantalla, queriendo alcanzar a su papá en la distancia."Papi te extaño mucho, ¡Vueve!"

"Yo también te extraño pequeño, mucho." Si no era imaginación mía pude apreciar los ojos vidriosos de mi esposo por la pantalla, su tristeza me la contagió a mi. Sin poder evitarlo tenía un nudo en la garganta, quería llorar, pero no podía hacerlo frente a mi pequeño, no quería hacerle sentir más triste de lo que ya estaba.

"Se ha portado muy bien este tiempo, al menos no le ha estado jalando la cola a Antoinette" Acoté con una sonrisa que hice con esfuerzo.

"Me alegra saberlo." Rió. "Se está haciendo tarde por aquí, tengo que descansar. He estado moviéndome de un lado a otro hoy."

"Te entiendo. Esto de las diferencias horarias entre países es complicada." Suspiré. "Jean, dile adiós a papá, él se va a ir a dormir ahora."

"¡Adiós papi!, Te quiero mucho, mucho."

"Buenas noches a los dos." Tamaki se sonrió antes de hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano. "Te amo Haruhi, volveré a casa lo más pronto posible."

"Yo también te amo senpai, aquí te estamos esperando los dos."

"Te extraño."

"Y yo igual, vuelve pronto."

Y la videollamada se cortó, Tamaki acababa de cerrar sesión de su cuenta de correo electrónico. Era obvio que estaba agotado y se merecía un descanso. Yo por mi parte, suspiré y cogí a Jean para levantarme de la silla. Me senté en el piso con mi pequeño y estuve jugando con él durante casi toda la tarde hasta que estuvo exhausto y dormido en su cama. Ahora yo tenía un pequeño momento para pensar y estar sola, pensando en todo lo que había pasado con mi vida durante todos estos años…y en este tiempo.

Madre que estás en los cielos, aunque sea difícil de creer, a la mañana siguiente recibí una llamada de Tamaki, oficialmente iba a tomar un vuelo para regresar a Francia. Estaríamos juntos nuevamente…

**Comentario de la autora**:

Ay, qué vergüenza.

Es mi primer fic de Ouran y narrado desde el punto de vista de una Haruhi ya adulta, realmente resultó ser un desafío pero aquí está.

Espero en un futuro poder hacer pequeños fics que vengan antes de éste, narrando la historia de Tamaki y Haruhi como pareja, cuando se casaron, nació, su hijo y por supuesto, mencionar al resto de los miembros del Host Club también 3.

Tomates y Reviews son siempre bienvenidos.

Ryougi.


End file.
